Base
On the PTC server running Ark (Ragnarok map), a base is any location that is built either for personal use by one player or that is designated as for communal use by the tribe. Purpose A base is the most livable or lived-in player built locations. The have all of the amenities found in an outpost, plus many to make longer stays attractive and/or easy. Bases are frequently located near valuable resources that all PTC members can gather at will. Base Types There are two types of bases: personal and PTC communal bases. Typically, personal bases will be easily distinguishable by the sheer volume of tamed dinos kept there and/or rafts and boats with unique names. Dinos meant for communal use (no need to ask permission) will have PTC in parenthesis before their names. For example, you'll see a gaint sloth named (PTC) Arnold at the only location with several communal use dinos: Odin's Throne. Amenities Generally speaking, bases will have the basics for survival that define an outpost (water, a way to cook food/warm up, durable shelter) plus the following: #''Most'' of the crafting tables to create buildings, to craft and repair armor, and to tame dinos. #All bases will have some form of dino pen to accommodate ground mounts and fliers. All bases will have at least one bed, but often several so multiple people can travel there without worry about bed "cooldown" times. #Most bases also have "visitor parking" for dinos in case other PTC members need to stop and rest or log for the night. #Typically have a power source and powered amenities like a fridge and Tarvan's Trough. Exceptions: When a base is created for personal use this may not always be true, as PTC respects all playstyles. Mobile bases may not have all amenities due to lack of space PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *If you come in with a hungry character or dino, do not take so much food that the next player stopping in will find the base supplies deficient. *If it's a personal base, ask before using dinos. *If you spend time there, feed any dinos. *Do not take any high stat or one-of a kind saddles or armor without asking. :*''Exceptions'' to the above: #Some bases have a take-one/leave-one box or a freebie box. #Many outposts have gear from drops that can be used in a pinch. For example, common cloth or armor is freely shared at outposts in case your gear breaks while exploring, but you need warmth and protection ASAP. In some locations armor (e.g. fur) may be found in a box to be used while there, but intended to be left as you depart. In the case of the latter, the armor is likely to be hideously dyed so you remember to leave it behind! Signs and Billboards PTC communal bases are likely to have billboards to indicate they are open use. Signs may be found to impart info about what makes the location special or dangerous. About Blueprints Blueprints should be left at a location, but can be used by anyone as long as you gather the resources needed to make the item. List of Bases When looking at the map to travel or resurrect, all communal bases have PTC in the name. *'Odin's Throne (PTC)' *'Dark Star (PTC)' *'Hidana Castle (PTC)' *The Stacks (Ayenn's) *Pearl Bay (Ryanna's) *Jerboa Trading Post (Kasa's) *Hroagrastead (Alexx's) *Garage of Doooom (Jorge's) *Gold Cost Citadel (Typh's) *Beaver Lake House (Azru's) Not listed above and awaiting pages, pending name possible changes: Janie's, Mindy's, Ark's Related Topics Other types of player-built locations: *Outpost *Foundry *Camp *Refinery *Taming Pen *Hatchery *Boat